Story:My Day at Gamer Guy's
This is a story by MCkid, ENJOY!! Story Chapter 1; Prologue I had begged my mom for weeks, but now I was finally going. I was going to Gamer Guy's FunZone. My mom was taking me now. I was so excited! We pulled into the Parking Lot and I was filled with joy. We walked inside and I was very shy about seeing the new kids, but I kept it cool. Chapter 2; Meet Billy Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Billy, Billy Adams. I'm 12 years old, and I like pizza! So I headed inside after the lady stamped my hand with the little stamp with the FunZone logo on it. I put the money in that my mom gave me and got some tokens. I then proceeded to play some arcade games. First I started with Pac-Man, I finished playing and got 35 tickets (a good start). Then I saw something, it was a button. I walked over to see it. Chapter 3; The Kingslayer Experience The Button said "Press here to start a show (do not press if button is not lit)". I pressed the button, then seconds later, the curtains opened and a show started. There were several Animatronics onstage. I could tell; The animatronic on Stage Left was the company's mascot; Gamer Guy. He was assisted by an animatronic inside a garbage can, he was green and had a purple mustache. Then minutes later; the show ended and the curtain closed. The Button went unlit for a moment, I guess the characters have to recharge or something, I don't know. I heard a scream coming from the Dining Area. I went over there to see what was going on. Chapter 4; Meet Gabe There was a girl hiding under a table. I walked over there to see what was wrong. "What's going on?" I asked. "I'm Scared" she said. I took a quick look at her, she looked like she wasn't a year younger than me. She was wearing a purple sweater and jeans, along with a necklace with a jewel in the middle. She also had long red hair and she wore glasses. "What's your name?" I asked. "Gabriella" she answered "But you can call me Gabe". "Why are you scared" I asked. "I don't like the characters" she said "they creep me out". "Oh, I'm Billy by the way" I said back. She huddled close to me until she realized the show was over, then she got out from under the table and sat at the table. Chapter 5; Let's Play some Games I sat down with Gabe. She looked at me and asked "Do you want to play some games with me?". I said "Sure!". We played some arcade games, then we got tired and went back to the table. "I'm Hungry" I said. "Ok, lets ordet some pizza" she said. Then we called a waiter over there and he took our order. Gabe looked at me shyly, I could tell she had some kind of feelings for me. Then the back room door opened and a man in a Gamer Guy suit came out and started High-Fiveing the kids. Gabe got scared again and hid under the table. This time, she huddled against my legs, holding on to them tightly. Gamer Guy came over to me and he high-fived me. As soon as Gabe got up, a lady walked over to where we were and she started talking to Gabe. "Where have you been?" she scolded "I've been looking for you everywhere!". "I'm sorry mum" she said back. "You know I didn't want to come here in the first place" she said "The characters here creep me out". I chuckled and thought "One thing those two have in common". Then she went away and I asked her; "If you dont like the characters, the why did you come here?". "I like the pizza and games here" she answered. Chapter 6; Later that evening It was time for me to go and I said goodbye to Gabe, she gave me her phone number and said she would be here tomorrow. My mom said that we would be here tomorrow after I got home from school. So I was excited. I went to bed, anxious to go again tomorrow. Chapter 7; The Next Day I had just gotten out of school and finished my homework in the car. We were on our way to Gamer Guy's again. When we got there, I was stamped and I went inside. I look around for Gabe and I found her. But I wasn't happy when I saw her. She was being harassed by a group of teenagers (three boys and one girl). She screamed and her mom was on the floor, unconscious. Then the Gamer Guy mascot came out. He picked up a teenager by the shirt collar. He took the mask off. He was revealed to be a bulky-looking man with a beard and mustache. He yelled something at the boy and he along with his friends fled. He gave me and Gabe a fistbump and went away. She walked over while her mom regained consciousness. She looked relieved. We sat down while we talked about what happened earlier. I discovered she is homeschooled and she lives about 5 blocks from my house. Chapter 8; The Big Gamemaster Bully Then we went to play some arcade games. Gabe and I were getting most of the highscores on the games, we were also racking up most of the tickets too. Then there was this one kid. He was racking up highscores as well. He was boasting about his scores to his friends. We noticed some mechanics going behind the stage curtains. We asked what was going on and they said they were fixing the characters, they said they were glitching up and there were errors in their programming. We just ignored it and went off to have more fun. Chapter 9; A Date, I thinks? ---- more will be added soon ---- Response Questions Who should be added? Billy's Friend; Jake Gabe's Father Purple Man A Guy who tries to come in and steal Gabe from Billy Category:Stories Category:Work in progress